internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Manish Pandey
| birth_place = Nainital, Uttarakhand, India | nickname = Pandiya | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 8 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right arm off break | role = Batsman | international = true | country = India | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = 14 July | odidebutyear = 2015 | odidebutagainst = Zimbabwe | odicap = 206 | lastodidate = 17 December | lastodiyear = 2017 | lastodiagainst = Sri Lanka | odishirt = 9 (formerly 1) | T20Idebutdate = 17 July | T20Idebutyear = 2015 | T20Idebutagainst = Zimbabwe | T20Icap = 52 | lastT20Iagainst = Bangladesh | lastT20Idate = 18 March | lastT20Iyear = 2018 | T20Ishirt = 9 | club1 = Karnataka | year1 = 2006/07–present | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Mumbai Indians | year2 = 2008 | club3 = Royal Challengers Bangalore | year3 = 2009–2010 | clubnumber3 = 1 | club4 = Pune Warriors India | year4 = 2011–2013 | clubnumber4 = 1 | club5 = Kolkata Knight Riders | year5 = 2014–2017 | clubnumber5 = 9 (formerly 1 in 2014-15) | club6 = Sunrisers Hyderabad | year6 = 2018–present | clubnumber6 = 10 | debutdate1 = | debutyear1 = | debutfor1 = | debutagainst1 = | lastdate1 = | lastyear1 = | lastfor1 = | lastagainst1 = | type2 = | debutdate2 = | debutyear2 = | debutfor2 = | debutagainst2 = | lastdate2 = | lastyear2 = | lastfor2 = | lastagainst2 = | columns = 4 | column1 = ODI | column2 = T20I | column3 = LA | column4 = T20 | matches1 = 22 | matches2 = 21 | matches3 = 127 | matches4 = 172 | runs1 = 432 | runs2 = 466 | runs3 = 3,887 | runs4 = 3,704 | bat avg1 = 39.27 | bat avg2 = 38.83 | bat avg3 = 39.66 | bat avg4 = 27.84 | 100s/50s1 = 1/2 | 100s/50s2 = 0/2 | 100s/50s3 = 6/24 | 100s/50s4 = 1/17 | top score1 = 104* | top score2 = 79* | top score3 = 110 | top score4 = 114* | deliveries1 = - | deliveries2 = - | deliveries3 = 422 | deliveries4 = 168 | wickets1 = - | wickets2 = - | wickets3 = 8 | wickets4 = 10 | bowl avg1 = – | bowl avg2 = - | bowl avg3 = 47.00 | bowl avg4 = 21.20 | fivefor1 = – | fivefor2 = – | fivefor3 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor1 = n/a | tenfor2 = – | tenfor3 = – | tenfor4 = – | best bowling1 = – | best bowling2 = - | best bowling3 = 3/25 | best bowling4 = 4/27 | catches/stumpings1 = 6/– | catches/stumpings2 = 4/– | catches/stumpings3 = 59/– | catches/stumpings4 = 84/2 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/india/content/player/290630.html Cricinfo | date = 25 February | year = 2018 | deliveries = balls }} Manish Krishnanand Pandey (born 10 September 1989) is an Indian international cricketer. He is primarily a right-handed middle-order batsman representing Karnataka in domestic cricket and Sunrisers Hyderabad in the IPL. He played as an opening batsman for his former IPL team, the Royal Challengers Bangalore, and became the first Indian player to score a century in the IPL in 2009. External links * * Manish Pandey's profile page on Wisden Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:Indian cricketers Category:India One Day International cricketers Category:India Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers